fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria
Maria (マリア Maria) is one of the royal family of Medon, and the younger sister of Michalis and Minerva in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. History As Doluna rose to power, Michalis murders the king of Medon, the sibling's father, to seize control of Medon and ally with Doluna. To keep his younger sister Minerva in control, Michalis orders Maria to be taken as a hostage. This strategy proves effective, as Minerva, worried about Maria, agrees to fight with Medon. Maria’s safety and comfort is extremely important to Minerva, so Minerva repeatedly concedes to her superior generals, such as Harmein and Zharov, when Maria’s captivity is brought up. Eventually, Minerva decides to lead a revolt, and sends Catria to Marth to request that he rescue Maria. When Marth releases Maria from her imprisonment, she thanks him but also decides that she is going to join him in battle as well. After Maria is rescued, Minerva is able to join Marth as well. After convincing Minerva that she is going to stay strong and help, Maria assists Marth for the rest of his quest, even going as far as potentially battling her own countrymen and her older brother Michalis. Once the war ends, Maria travels to Khadein to study there for a while before returning to her own kingdom to serve her people as a cleric. Somewhere during this time, she also helps her brother Michalis recover from the grievous injuries he sustained from battling Minerva, who was not able to deal him the killing blow. Soon after that though, she is captured by Gharnef and was to be sacrificed to Medeus during his revival. Marth and his army is able to intervene, during which Minerva wakes her from Gharnef's hypnotism, after which Maria assists in Medeus defeat yet again. After the second war ends, Maria lives peacefully at Lena’s monastery with Minerva, caring for orphans. Personality Maria has a very bright and cheerful personality. While she is normally a very compassionate and kind-hearted young girl, she can be willful and sometimes fanciful at times as well, which is seen when she eagerly joins Marth’s army and refuses to listen to any protests on the matter. This prompts Minerva to say that she is naive, telling her that war is not like the stories of princes and damsels that Maria enjoys, which is supported by Maria calling Marth dashing. However, Maria counters by saying that she is sick of being helpless, and she will not leave the battlefield because she wants to stay with Minerva. Maria is new to the battlefield, and it is apparent through both Minerva's concern for her and Michalis' shock at entering combat with Maria. Maria’s determination is shown when she states that she wants to become stronger so she won’t be a burden. Maria's benevolent and selfless nature is shown as well when she later nurses her brother back to health, holding no ill will against him, despite his killing of their father and keeping her in jeopardy during the first war. Her empathy serves as the biggest catalyst for Michalis’s subsequent change of heart, which causes him to search for her when she was abducted by Gharnef. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |19 |2 |2 |2 |0 |8 |4 |0 |5 |Staff |Heal Growth Rates *'HP:' 0% *'Strength:' 0% *'Skill:' 0% *'Speed:' 20% *'Luck:' 30% *'Weapon Level:' 70% *'Defense:' 0% *'Resistance:' 0% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 1) Recruitment *Chapter 8: Enemy, talk with Marth. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |17 |2 |2 |3 |5 |8 |4 |5 |5 |Staff |Heal Growth Rates *'HP:' 10% *'Strength:' 10% *'Skill:' 10% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 30% *'Weapon Level:' 70% *'Defense:' 0% *'Resistance:' 3% Support Relationships Supports *Minerva - 10% Supported by None Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Book 2) Recruitment *Final Chapter, Part 3: Enemy, talk with Minerva. Base Stats |Bishop |1 |17 |3 |3 |5 |8 |12 |3 |7 |6 |Staff Magic |Recover Growth Rates *'HP:' 10% *'Strength:' 10% *'Skill:' 10% *'Speed:' 20% *'Luck:' 30% *'Weapon Level:' 70% *'Defense:' 10% *'Resistance:' 3% Support Relationships Supports *Minerva - 10% Supported by None Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth. Base Stats |Cleric |3 |17 |0/2 |N/A |2 |3 |0 |4 |8 |5 |Staff - D Starting Items: Heal Growth Rates Cleric *'HP:' 15% *'Strength:' 0% *'Magic:' 20% *'Skill:' 25% *'Speed:' 25% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 0% *'Resistance:' 50% Bishop *'HP:' 15% *'Strength:' 0% *'Magic:' 30% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 25% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 0% *'Resistance:' 40% Reclassing Options Growth Rates Pegasus Knight/Falcon Knight *'HP:' 25% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 0% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 5% *'Resistance:' 20% Dracoknight *'HP:' 35% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 0% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 5% *'Resistance:' 20% Archer/Sniper *'HP:' 35% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 0% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 35% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 5% *'Resistance:' 10% Myrmidon/Swordmaster *'HP:' 45% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 0% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 0% *'Resistance:' 15% Mage *'HP:' 15% *'Strength:' 0% *'Magic:' 40% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 20% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 0% *'Resistance:' 30% Sage *'HP:' 15% *'Strength:' 0% *'Magic:' 30% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 25% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 0% *'Resistance:' 40% Paladin *'HP:' 35% *'Strength:' 15% *'Magic:' 0% *'Skill:' 35% *'Speed:' 15% *'Luck:' 75% *'Defense:' 10% *'Resistance:' 15% Support Relationships Supports *Minerva Supported by *Marth *Minerva Overview In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Maria is comparable to Lena, the earlier Priest, since both characters have nonexistent growth rates for HP, Magic, Skill, and Defense. Maria has marginally better starting stats in HP, Magic, and Defense though, while Lena bests her in Skill, Speed, and Luck as well. Since Maria joins later than Lena and Wrys and is rather underleveled, players may often bypass her; unless she is to become a replacement for an earlier healer. Maria is nearly identical to Lena in terms of utility, except for being unable to use Hammerne. However, Maria is noted have a high growth rate for Weapon Level, which gives her somewhat of an advantage over Lena, as she can gain faster levels for wielding stronger staves. In Monshō no Nazo Book 1, Maria’s growth rates have been slightly raised; possibly to improve her low base stats. Earlier healers are still available, however, and Lena specifically has better base stats, reducting Maria’s availability. Maria is still unable to use the Hammerne and has no unique staves exclusive to her. Statistically, Maria has worse Magic, Skill, Luck, and Defense compared to Lena, but superior growth rates for Speed and Weapon Level. Again, her high Weapon Level enables her to use high-ranked staves quickly as she gains levels. Despite her relative weaknesses, Maria can support her sister Minerva whenever she is in range, which can be useful if the player is using Minerva on the battlefield. Also, if the player gives Maria the Starsphere, she will likely gain better stats as the game progresses. In Book 2, Maria will most likely be bypassed due to joining extremely late in the game with poor base stats, although she does possess some limited staff utility. In Shadow Dragon, Maria’s growth rates are the best of all the initial healing units that join Marth’s party, with the exception of Elice. However, because Maria’s base stats are very low, so she will end up very comparable to Lena, but with higher Defense, Resistance, and health points, but overall lower combat stats. Maris's luck will usually end very high, despite her nonexistent base. Her Reclassing options are fairly limited, as Maria’s base stats are too weak for offensive combat, although the player may still possibly raise her in another class after giving her the time and resources available to grow. Also, reclassing her may give her better opportunities of procuring HP and Defense, two stats she has a low and nonexistent chance gaining in her base class, though the chance of getting her magic stat must be compromised. Maria is one of few candidates to use the Aum Staff as she is a Princess, and if Elice is not to be used due to her late entry, then Maria is the only candidate (if Shiida or Minerva are not reclassed), but her staff mastery level must be at A for her to use it. Quotes No protesting! Maria Steps Up Talk with Minerva Maria: Sister! Minerva: Maria… Are you all right? Maria: Fine. Have you heard? Marth made me one of his soldiers! Well…I made him make me one. Minerva: …What am I going to do with you? Listen to me, Maria… You cannot stay here. It’s too dangerous. Real war is nothing like your stories of princes and damsels. Maria: I’m not going anywhere! I want to stay with you! Minerva: Maria, you’re being selfish- Maria: I am not! I’m just…sick of being helpless. I’ve burdened you long enough. How can I ever help you if you don’t give me a chance to be strong? I’m staying here and fighting! No protesting! Minerva: …Ha ha. Somehow I knew you would say that. All right, Maria. If you feel that strongly about it, who am I to stop you? All I ask is that you be careful. If you need help, you come find me. Understood? Maria: Of course! Thank you, Sister! Maria vs Michalis (If Maria faces Michalis before any other playable character does) Michalis: M-Maria? What are you doing here? Death Quote Epilogue Shadow Dragon Petit Princess After studying in Khadein for a spell, Maria returned to Macedon to serve her people as a cleric. Monshō no Nazo (Book 2) Minerva’s sister Maria At Lena’s monastery she cared for the orphans who had lost their parents. Trivia *Maria’s catch phrase seems to be “No protesting!” *Despite the fact that she was being held prisoner, Maria already has a Heal staff in her possession when recruited. Etymology 'Maria' is the usual form of the name Mary in many Europen languages. Maria was the name of two ruling queens of Portugal, and her namesake, Mary, has been a name held by two queens of England and a queen of Scotland, which may reference Maria's royal status. In Christianity, Mary is the virgin mother of Jesus, which may reference Maria's class and incredible benevolence. Gallery Maria Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi.png|Maria, as she appeared in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Maria portrait.png|Maria, as she appeared in Monshō no Nazo File:MariaSD.png|Maria, as she appeared in Shadow Dragon Maria Monsho no Nazo.png|Maria, in Monshō no Nazo Maria TCG.png|Maria, in Monshō no Nazo Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters